1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistance arrangement of a waist-twisting machine, and more particularly, to a structure that achieves an excellent exercise resistance effect and ensures a prolonged service life of the elastic elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As we all know, the so-called “waist twist machine” is a fitness device by which the user may twist his waist and his abdominal muscles to achieve the unique exercise effect. At present, the conventional similar devices almost employ a rotating disc as a structural basis on which a user stands to apply force for its rotation. In use, the user has to hold a fixed handle with his both hands so that his upper body is positioned at a certain angle. At this point, the user twists the lower part of his body to the left and right side. In this way, the fitness exercise of the waist and the abdominal part is achieved.
The above-mentioned fitness device can be easily operated. Moreover, there is no special mechanical design. In taking the exercise effect into account, we find that the rotating disc does not provide a resisting force against the rotation thereof. Therefore, it is not possible for the operator to apply another force for increasing the exercise effect. Thus, the conventional device requires further improvements.